Mechanical tools of various types, e.g., battery powered or electrically powered mechanical tools for applying fasteners, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some mechanical tools, settings, such as tool settings or other settings, are time consuming to apply to a replacement mechanical tool in the event of a failure of the original mechanical tool. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.